1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track assemblies for cutting tape used in turn up operations in the papermaking industry and particularly to an enclosed track assembly used to minimize contamination of the cutting tape.
2. Related Art
A wide variety of protected track assemblies are known to the art. For example, applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,937 discloses a movable flap for covering the cutting tape and the guideway that it rests within. Improvements are necessary, however, to provide for greater protection of the tape. In addition, improvements are needed in cutting tape tension control. The devices known to the art are deficient in that they do not provide both features with the same assembly.